


Caught Between The Tides

by vesuviannights



Series: Green Line Killers [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hints of dominant!Lucio and submissive!reader, Multi, Plenty of sexy angst, Polyamory, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: An unusually quiet party. Lucio pulling you into a room to fuck you senseless. When you hear Asra's voice just outside the door, you realise that neither of these things were just on a whim.





	Caught Between The Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smutty drabble game on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights). The prompt was "I WANT him to hear us. Maybe then he'll get the message" with a female reader and plenty of angst.

The party is too quiet for this. For Lucio’s hands to be buried in your hair and pulling almost painfully tight, for him to be fucking you with abandon and without care for whoever may step into the room and see you, legs spread, bent over the desk, tears stinging your eyes from the delicious force of his throbbing cock ploughing into your aching cunt.

Normally raging into the early hours of the morning with drunken guests and the finest musicians Vesuvia has to offer, this party is unusually subdued. The guests are not quite as drunk, the music is not as loud. If it were any other party, you might blame the weather, the moon, the absence of Valerius and his thirst for drama.

But you know better. You know that when it comes to Lucio, everything is by design—that he _chose_ to send Valerius on business, that he made the staff bring up the liquor with the lower alcoholic concentrate, that he kept his guests a little too sober with copious amounts of food.

And he most definitely chose the room closest to where Asra was lingering in the main hall, talking to Nadia about his most recent travels.

“Oh! Oh, _fuck_ —Lucio—” His name is a hiss on your lips, your jaw clenched painfully tight from your efforts to keep your voice low.

He tugs a little harder on your hair to expose your neck. His teeth find the delicate skin just below your ear and sink down, causing you to yelp as a hot line of arousal shoots straight to your core. Outside, you hear Asra’s voice falter for a moment, trying to discern what he heard, before resuming his story.

“Lucio!” You gasp, voice hushed. “Lucio, _please_ , he’s going to hear—”

You slap a hand over your own mouth to stifle your moan as he drops his hips, changing the angle but not the pace, still fucking you brutally and without reprieve. He growls and smacks your hand away, pinning it to the table with his own.

“I _want_ him to hear us,” he hisses in your ear. “Maybe then your precious Master will get the message that I don’t share my pet.”

Your throat goes tight at the thought of Asra walking in and finding you, jaw open, beads of sweat budding on your collar bone, tits bouncing as Lucio fucks you from behind. From where he would be by the door, he would even be able to lower his gaze to where Lucio’s cock is stretching you open, your thighs slick with the evidence that you’re _enjoying_ it, that Lucio’s cock—though it comes with no obvious declarations of love—is something you crave, something you could not live without.

The Count of Vesuvia is petulant at best, a child when it comes to you, his wicked little toy, his precious pet. Oh, he loves you, though he would never use the words out loud and chooses to show you in other ways. But his love, his petulance, means that no one else can love you, not even from afar and in no shape or form.

“Go on, pet,” he murmurs in your ear. “Call him in. Let him know exactly who is in here and what we are doing.” His golden hand connects with your ass with a painful _smack_ , and you cry out Lucio’s name, strangled and raw.

You close your eyes before it can happen. Before you hear that final, permanent pause in Asra’s voice. Before you hear the curtain ruffle as it is moved aside. Before you hear his inscrutable intake of breath at the sight of you, flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and what is no doubt a proud, victorious smirk twisting Lucio’s lips.

“Asra!” His name falls from your lips in a gasp, faster than you can stop yourself. Your eyes open; he is just inside of the door, hands balled at his sides. “Asra, please don’t—” He looks like he wants to look away from the scene, but your gaze—the love and raw emotion he always found there, that he so adored about you—was keeping him in place.

Wordlessly, you reach out for him—because as selfish as Lucio’s needs to keep you to himself are, your heart in this moment feels too big for one man—and Asra steps forward, his eyes burning.

From the other side of the desk, one hand bunched in your askew dress, he kisses you. His tongue delves into your mouth, claiming you there, marking you, while his other hand reaches down to delve into your folds and roll your clit between his fingers.

You keen, your entire body shaking, babbling, begging. Both their names roll off your tongue like a prayer you fear will never be answered. Lucio behind you, fingertips leaving bruises in the flesh of your hips as he fucks you hard enough to bruise you inside, too. Asra, his eyes soft as his words, encouraging you while Lucio fucks you, ruthless and unforgiving.

You feel Lucio’s hot breath tickle the sensitive skin of your neck as he leans in, catching your earlobe between his teeth and pulling on the small stud there.

“If you must have him, pet,” he tells you, voice laced with a lethal edge. “Then you can. I want you happy. I want you loved, cared for.”

You take hold of Asra’s wrist, leaning into his hand as he continues to draw you toward the edge with a touch that makes your eyes sting. It’s so careful, so slow, his words of encouragement— _that’s it my love, so beautiful, so wonderful_ —countering Lucio’s pace almost violently.

You take Asra’s thumb into your parted lips, swirling your tongue around it, sucking gently. He watches with hooded, slightly unfocused eyes, the action drawing a quiet little moan from his throat.

“Touch him, pet,” Lucio tells you. You release Asra with a small gasp, your eyes moving down to his crotch. “Do you see how hard he is? He loves you so much, the sight of you getting fucked into oblivion—jaw open, tits bouncing—makes him ache for you, even if it’s all being done by a man he hates. Touch him. Make him come, and then maybe I’ll let _you_ come.”

You reach down, fumbling with the button of Asra’s trousers before pulling him free, his cock heavy and hot in your palm. His head goes back with a whispered prayer in a language you don’t know, and he pushes his hips into your hand, murmuring your name so softly it makes your throat go tight.

You stroke him, two hands pulling in rhythm with Lucio’s thrusts into your aching cunt. The warmth in your lower belly is almost excruciating, your thighs trembling from your need to come. You wish you could lean forward and take Asra into your mouth, taste the saltiness of him on your tongue, but you can barely get the words out to voice your desires.

As though sensing your desperation, Asra places his forehead to yours, holding you there with a hand and his gaze.

“Yes, that feels so good,” he breaths, his hips thrusting up into your hand, his cock twitching as you run your thumb over the tip of him. “My love, make me come, make me—”

He lets out a strangled moan as his seed spurts over your hand, your stomach, your chest, his motions jerking, uneven as he whispers your name over and over.

As soon as he breathes out, Lucio releases a growl and pushes him away. Asra stumbles, falling into the chair behind him as Lucio rips you away from the desk and slams you into the wall, fucking you furiously from behind.

You come—screaming, shaking, crying—in a matter of moments, and he follows soon after, his warm seed filling you, dripping out of you onto your shaking thighs when he pulls out.

When he pulls away, you turn your head to find Asra’s gaze. You are both panting, both wide-eyed and shaken by the realisation of something new. The realisation of who you were now: not just two people joined by one heart, but two people joined by someone you never thought possible.

“Clean yourselves up before you come back to the party,” Lucio tells you as he tucks himself back into his trousers and fixes the collar of his coat. “Perhaps if you figure yourselves out fast enough, we can continue this once I’ve seen my guests off.”

He winks before he leans in to place a soft kiss to your cheek, one that tells you more about his warm heart than he’d ever be comfortable saying out loud. He makes his way through the curtain and back to the party, leaving you alone with Asra, come dripping down your thighs and stomach, lips trembling as you try to decipher what the future now holds.


End file.
